I'll trade my life for yours
by Mariia M
Summary: What if Veronica takes the bomb instead of JD? But most importantly, what will he do? Two o three shot.
1. Wish you'd kiss me

That's it.

I knocked him out.

I took the cricket bat and beated him on the head.

Now he's passed out.

And I don't know how the hell to stop this.

The irony of the whole situation is that I never got to write my own suicide note.

Chandler, don't laugh at me.

I drag him out of the boiler room as fast as I can and put him out. Then I come back to take the bomb and save the school that gave me hell.

I'm going to hell again.

I run as fast as I can just to get to the football field. But I stop. I see JD lying there, and I can't help but start to cry. I don't wanna die. Not this way. Not without telling my parents how much I love them; not without asking for forgiveness to Martha; not without telling Duke what a bitch she is.

Not without saying goodbye to JD.

Not without kissing him.

 _You don't know how much I wiss you'd kiss me right now._

I bend over and leave a short kiss on his lips, and then on his forehead.

My tears start to damp his face and shirt.

I can't.

There's only twenty seconds before it explodes.

I take all the willpower I can find inside me, and then I start running again as far as possible from him.

"Our love is God" is all I can say.

There's an explosion, and then nothing.


	2. The hard way

He woke up with a massive headache in the middle of the hospital, not really sure of what was he doing there. The bright lights were blinding him, and all the white was making his headache even worse.

His whole body was heavy, just like if he was carrying two bodies, instead of just one.

His dad entered the room with a despreoccupied look and a sandwich, just like if he was at home.

"Hey son, thought I could bring you something to eat. Here, take this" he handed the food to him and then went out of the room again. "Let me have you something to drink" he turned on a corner in search of a vending machine.

He took a bite of the nasty looking sandwich, and discovered it wasn't that bad.

The sun was going down, which meant it was getting late.

The last thing that was on his memories, was he setting up the bomb, and then the voice of Veronica behind him.

Veronica.

He standed and tried to remain like that, but a sudden dizziness filled him.

"Whatcha doing? Go back to the bed!" his dad ordered and helped him go back to the bed. JD fought, trying to reach the door.

"I need to see Veronica! I need to know where she is!" he screamed as desesperation crawled on his body. His dad pushed himback to bed and hugged him. He just couldn't fin the words to tell him that she died; so he hugged like he never did, he hugged him the way he sould've hugged him when his mother died, instead of running to another city and not accepting the fact that she was gone.

"I'm so sorry, son" he mumbled. JD started to cry, trying to get way, trying to reach the door and run to search for her lover.

* * *

Two hours later, he was released from the hospital.

Sadness was all he could feel.

Veronica never visited him while he was at the hospital.

His dad and him were walking home, in silence, side by side. They stopped at a 7/11 and JD shivered.

"Wanna go inside?" his dad asked. He shook his head and continued walking with his ahnds on his pockets.

A familiar yellow scrunchie came in sight, and a blonde came running to them.

"JD! God, i'm so glad you're ok!" she exclaimed while she hugged him.

"Thanks... I guess" he said. Heather returned to the place where she came running from: the school. His heart stopped and he couldn't help but look at the field, where blood was being washed.

His heart skipped a beat as he ran there.

"Dad..."

"I'm sorry, son. I was going to tell you once we got home" his father stood by his side, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Not wanting to look more, he ran home.

The love of his life was dead.

And it was his fault. It was all his fucking fault.

If only he heard her before, she could be alive.

They could be happy, have children, live far away from there, start a new life.

But now it wasn't possible.

And, damn it, it had to be the hard way.

The hard, fucking, way.

* * *

 **Sorry it took me so long to update, but I got to school and it's pretty much awful.**


End file.
